


Bunny Spills

by Oshun



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This interview with Bunny is part of an ongoing feature of the MaryRenaultFic LJ community called, "In Their Own Words...<br/>The questions were culled from a number proposed by various writers; the answers, of course, were written by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Spills

**How exactly did you and Ralph first get, er, acquainted?**  
  
I was an instructor in a class. Ralph made an appearance. Well, of course, I noticed him right away. Wouldn’t you? And he noticed me too. I am considered to be a very good looking man—much better looking even than Ralph to most people. Ralph looked depressed and tense. He looked like he needed a little cheer. I made a few jokes and he perked right up. I could easily imagine the type that he would like. I’m a bit of a chameleon. I’m adaptable. I knew he wouldn’t go for a mincing little ponce and I had met him at work after all. I do know how to behave in a professional setting; and I knew my subject matter. That was a definite plus in the case of Ralph. We went out for a drink afterwards and, well, the rest is history.  
  
 **Have you ever been in love?**  
  
Oh, sweetheart, I’m _always_ in love. Often with more than one person at a time. I mean it’s certainly not necessary for me, but I do enjoy the challenge and that extra little spark it gives an encounter.  
  
 **Could you describe your ideal man?**  
  
Now, it might surprise you, but I like an intelligent man. I am not looking for a tedious Oxford Don, but someone who gets the subtext, if you know what I mean. And, believe it or not, I like the serious type. Adds spice and, more often than not, a bit of extra drama. Keeps things from getting dull. Someone with a bit of a temper.  
  
 **If you'd met him at Alec's birthday party, would you have made a play for Laurie?**  
  
He is not exactly my type is he? But he is a striking boy. Sweet face. And he was fresh blood. Under the circumstances, one could not underestimate that. I knew all of those other people. Yes. The answer to that is a definite yes. I would have given him a try. Ralph might have had a harder time of it if I had met Laurie at that party before Ralph showed up.  
  
 **Which of Ralph's friends have you "enjoyed," so to speak? Alec? Bim? do tell**  
  
Alec once, but that was before Ralph. Alec had such a thing about Ralph, wouldn’t give me the time of day after I got together with Ralph. And Bim, there was no joy in that encounter, I assure you. Sandy hated my guts though. He might give the impression of being young and insecure, but he can be a right arrogant little git as well. In fact, fancies himself to have standards. I believe that was the term he used with me. If he had any idea what Alec had really been up to… But I didn’t tell any stories about Alec. I had no reason to get in the middle of that ugly mess. I knew all those people, obviously I didn’t “enjoy” all of them, as you put it, but I had worked through the list of the interesting ones rather thoroughly. It was a small circle and seemed to get smaller and smaller.

 **  
Tell us about your parents. Any siblings?**  
  
Dull as dirt. Ever hear the expression white collar, grey lives? They were also religious—low church in the worst sense of the term, narrow-minded, holier-than-thou. I felt like a prince dropped into a pigsty with them. They hadn’t enough imagination between the two them to keep a cat entertained. I have two sisters, nice girls really. Still see both of them now and again.  
  
 **Who gave you your nickname and why?**  
  
Bunny? I honestly don’t remember. Now, Boo, that was Ralph’s invention. Ralph is very affectionate. Made me feel all warm and tingly when Ralph called me Boo.  
  
 **How did you really feel about Ralph's hand?**  
  
There was a lot about Ralph that more than compensated for the hand if you can imagine what I am talking about. And it gave me an edge. I made a show of not minding it and I think it worked for me.  
  
 **When did you start keeping gin in the water jug? How often did you use the gin in the water jug trick on Ralph?**  
  
Only a short while before that night I drove Laurie home. And I didn’t use it often. Only a couple of time when I thought he was going to go out and I wanted him to stay home.  
  
 **Do you make a practice of trying to sleep with your boyfriend's boyfriends?**  
  
Not of trying to—what happens happens. It’s a more question of opportunity than looking for it.  
  
 **What were your real feelings for Ralph?**  
  
Of course, I loved Ralph! What a question! Ralph was adorable at his best. I was willing to overlook a lot.  
  
 **Top or bottom?**  
  
I’m versatile. But you’re asking about Ralph I suspect? I thought Ralph needed a little ego boost. Although there was time or two . . . In general, I pride myself on being perceptive. I know how to make a man feel good.  
  
 **Were you really attracted to Laurie that night in the car? If you'd been successful in seducing him, would you have told Ralph about it?**  
  
Well, he wasn’t doing anything to make himself pleasant that night. But that can in and of itself be a bit of a challenge, don’t you think? Would I have told Ralph? Ha! I think that was the point of it, wasn’t it? I was not pleased to come home and find Ralph with his precious, sainted little Laurie.

 


End file.
